The California Primate Research Center's primary objective is to conduct human health-related research in which the primate is uniquely required as an experimental animal. Another important objective is to conduct research on the biology and diseases of primates so that this class of animals may become more useful in biomedical research. Research teams have been developed in four major areas having as a common theme the effects of environmental influences. PERINATAL BIOLOGY: The primary concern of this unit is related to the effects of environmental factors, especially chemicals, during pregnancy. Special attention is given to agents which are taken by pregnant women and which are suspected of being harmful, particularly during the embryonic and fetal periods. RESPIRATORY DISEASES: The major thrust of the program concerns the effects of air pollutants, while major programs concern structural/functional analysis of lungs from several species of primates and man, bacterial pneumonias, and a search for spontaneous respiratory disease models in primates. INFECTIOUS DISEASES AND IMMUNOLOGY: This unit emphasizes host responses to infectious agents. The program encompasses epidemiology, microbiology, immunology, and pathology of lymphoma in rhesus monkeys; slow virus infections; shigellosis; and congenital toxoplasmosis. BEHAVIORAL BIOLOGY: The research aims encompass three closely related and complementary problem areas: psychosocial development, environmental influences (including socioecological factors), and the use of nonhuman primates as models in the study of conditions having particular relevance to man.